pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonair
| height=13'01"| weight=36.4 lbs| ability=Shed Skin| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Dragonair(ハクリュ Hakuryū) is the evolved form of Dratini. It is a -type Pokémon. It evolves from Dratini at Level 30. Appearance Dragonair's appearance are like sea serpents with long, sleek, bodies. The upper part of their body is light blue while its underside is white. They have a small, white horn on the forehead and two wing-shaped protuberances on the sides of the head which are often said to be ears, but are in fact wings, as evidenced in the short film preceding Pokémon: The Movie 2000. They have a blue orb placed at the neck and another two near the tip of the tail. Habitat Dragonair live in the bottoms of many lakes, but they usually never come to the surface. The shiny Pokémon version of Dragonair has lavender pink colored skin on its upper body as opposed to light blue skin. Also, the blue orbs are now a golden color. Special Abilities Dragonair's in-game ability is shed skin. This ability allows a one in three chance, every turn, that an inflicted status effect will be dropped. In addition to this their are some abilities a Dragonair possess that have been shown in other media. They can store an enormous amount of energy inside their bodies which seems to manifest itself in two distinct fashions. First, even though they lack large wings, Dragonair has been shown flying with and without the wings on the side of the head greatly enlarged. Dragonair can also discharge energy through the orbs to envelop itself in a gentle aura. This aura, which makes its body shine slightly and gives it a mystical appearance, and is said to enable the Dragonair to control the weather in the immediate area and change it in a matter of minutes. In Anime Dragonair have been shown three times in the anime, the first of which being (ミニリュウのでんせつ) or The Legend of Miniryu. Though American audiences never got to see this one due to its ban for the use of handguns. Its third and latest appearance is in the episode On Olden Pond. It is seen near the episodes end, rescuing a man. In Game Dragonair is a very rare Pokémon that can be caught on equally rare occasions. Its found in waters at minimal locations including the Safari Zone, Dragon's Den and Mt. Coronet. It is also obtainable by evolving a Dratini. Dragonair is a pure -type Pokémon. Its moves are generally Dragon and -type, but it can also learn a variety of other types. At level 55, Dragonair evolve into Dragonite, which look completely different from Dratini and Dragonair. Pokédex Entries Battle Sprites Known Trainers With a Dragonair *Lance *Clair Trivia *Dragonair evolves at the highest level of any Pokémon, but one, at level 55. The only other is Pupitar. *Even though it has the ability to fly, Dragonair is unable to learn Fly or any other -Type moves. *Dragonair was originally going to be named "Dragyn". Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon